Settle Down?
by FaaadedRainbow
Summary: Que?


"Sammy."

Casey's voice sliced through my thoughts. His tone made me glance at him. It wasn't much different than normal- but different enough for me to catch. He was staring at me intently, in a way he rarely looked at anyone or anything. His chocolate brown eyes were flickering with an unspoken, unplaceable emotion.

"What?" I asked. Without a word, Casey stepped over to me. He seemed to tower over me, though he was only a few inches taller. I stared into his eyes...God, I could get lost in those eyes. Our faces were so close I could feel his breath.

My thoughts began to wander and I felt my face grow hot. What was I thinking! It was CASEY!

Stop it, Sammy! I mentally yelled at myself. It's Casey, for cripe's sake!

He leaned closer and our breath mingled. His dark hair, mottled with lighter brown highlights, fell across his eyes, casting a shadow over his skin.

"Please, Sammy. Just consider it..." Casey said, nearly begging. Well, in a Casey-way. No one else could read him that well- but he was as close to begging as someone like him came.

"We can't, Casey." I replied. Because yeah, I was going to move in with him just so Danny could come along and move in Marissa. I don't think so.

"Maybe I can convince you otherwise." He murmured. Before I could reply, his lips were on mine. His strong hands wrapped around my slim waist, one sliding up my back. I shuddered and maybe, maybe a small noise managed to escape my lips. I shuddered at the feeling, pressing myself against his hard-muscled, oh-so familiar body. It seemed like forever, but not nearly long enough, before we finally broke apart, panting.

The fire blazing at the center of the cave sent the shadows dancing across the

walls, across us. We were in a cave, camping.

"Please, Sammy. We're alone tonight. No one will interrupt us." Casey said softly,

and it took a moment for it to hit me that no, he wasn't talking about me moving in with him anymore. He was talking about something completely different.

I shook my head, feeling the panic of messing up, the panic of facing something so unknown, so foreign, and so terrifying rise in my throat like bile. I shakily walked to the door and turned the handle...but something made me glance back.

Casey looked rejected. Hurt. With a sigh, I let my hand fall from the door. I stepped towards him.

"Casey...we're too young." I said, though butterflies were having a breakdancing competition in my stomach.

"You're eighteen. What happened to YOLO ?" Casey replied, striding forward to meet me. His strong hands grabbed my sharp hips, slipping ever-so-slightly under my blue shirt.

But this was Casey. My boyfriend of three years. This could mess up everythi- Oh. Oh.

Casey had started lightly, almost skillfully- and yes, I admit, I let a small pinch of jealousy course through me- massaging my hips, sending shockwaves coursing through my body, registering pleasure at this new sensation.

"Sammy." Casey whispered, lightly pressing hips lips to mine again. A strange sensation, almost a hunger, raged through my body.

I kissed him back, a bit more frantically then he was kissing me. He removed his hands from my hips, and in frustration and retaliation I pressed my hips to his.

I gave his lower lip a small bite, and a low gasp was elicited from Casey. I raised my eyebrows.

"Why such a devilish smirk?" Casey asked, his voice breathy, a tone unlike any I'd heard from him before.

I didn't reply, but I leaned forward, nuzzling his neck. Casey bucked his hips against mine, and I chomped down on his collarbone- not too hard...but hard enough. He cried out- and Casey was definitely not one to cry out in pain.

"Sammy..." Casey breathed, and I looked up at him. He was staring at me intently.

"Hm?" I hummed.

"Are you...sure?"

I pondered for a moment. Was I? I knew the answer. "Positive."

And I reached under his shirt for his hips, dragging my long nails lightly over them. His hips jerked forward against mine again, and I felt something.

Something? Oh my God his...!

After a moment of complete shock, I rotated my hips, making sure our bodies were flush against each other. Casey was breathing heavily, and I gasped at the sensation, my eyes rolling back. I was craving skin-to-skin contact, and began

to fumble with his shirt, pulling it over his head shakily. It took a bit longer, both of us struggling. After his was off, I tossed it across the floor of the floor. He grappled with my shirt for a bit before simply ripping it off. That was easier than struggling, I guess.

"Impatient, are we?" I murmured, brushing his ear with my lips. I felt goosebumps rise on his warm body. "I'll take that as a yes."

Inner Vixen? Totally had no idea that existed in me.

I nibbled his ear, loving the reaction I got as Casey gripped my hips tighter, his breathing speeding up. Slowly, I sucked on his earlobe, and a groan tore from his throat. Very lightly, I licked a line down his neck to his collarbone, where I began to nibble, sucking ever-so-slightly.

"Sammy..." Casey hissed.

"Ah!" I cried as he bit my neck, slamming our hips together again. "C-Casey..." I stammered.

He took over. He pushed me against the cave wall, the cool stone making goosebumps rise on my skin. Casey nibbled his way down my neck, my collarbone, until he reached my breasts. He let out a growl of frustration and reached around, unhooking my bra after struggling for a few painstaking moments. At this point, I wanted him so bad it hurt. When my bra finally dropped to the floor when the rest of our clothing (or should I say, across the cave with the rest of our clothing), Casey was quick to continue. His mouth found my nipple, and he just barely, barely sucked. His hand rose to knead my other breast.

"Mmm.." I moaned, pleasure rippling through my body. I didn't want it to stop.

But it did, and Casey continued to kiss down my body, over my toned stomach, ever-so-often nipping. Until he made it to my jeans. Casey looked up at me, suddenly all lovey and concerned. And, not going to lie here, it made me heart melt.

"Is this okay?" He murmured. I felt his breath against my lower stomach and shivered.

"Yes..." I whispered. "Please."

"You won't..regret it?"

"No. Casey..please..." I whimpered.

And he obliged, sliding my jeans swiftly down my legs(and my panties with them), and throwing them to the ever-growing pile of clothes. Needless to say, it didn't take long for me to get the rest of his clothing off, either. And- not that I was experienced or anything- but...he looked pretty big. But. What did I know?

And I decided to try something.

I switched positions and pinned Casey to the wall, slowly making my way down his body. I was on my knees in front of him. I groped his member in one hand and slowly lowered my mouth over him, sucking as I did cried out, his dark eyes rolling backwards. One of his hands fisted in my hair as I bobbed my head up and down, using my tongue to add to the sensation.

"Sa...a-ah! Sammy!" Casey gulped, thrusting into my mouth. I pinned his hips to the wall with my hands so he'd stop before I choked. That'd be embarrassing.

"Sammy...s-stop, I'm gonna-" But his sentence never finished. He did, though. A salty-bitter liquid spilled into my mouth and I pulled away, swallowing. Caseywas shaking and sank down, staring at me with hooded eyes. Suddenly, he smirked, and roughly pushed me into the ground, clambering on top of me. I looked up at Casey and he kissed me again, this time with more force, driven by lust. I arched my back, pressing my body to his, and he started to grind against me.

"I want you." He growled darkly in my ear. I moaned again.

"Casey."

I wanted him. He wanted me. That's all there was to it. I do love Casey, and I know he loves me. Yes, there was lust. But that wasn't all there was.

He pushed into me and I felt a sharp sting. I whimpered, and Casey stopped.

"I'm not hurting you am I?" He asked. I paused for a moment, until the stinging subsided, and shook my head.

I'll tell you now, it was amazing. It stung. It was mildly uncomfortable for a few minutes...but after that? It was amazing. We found a steady rhythm, every few moments a small noise, a breathy gasp or a moan would escape. I clawed down his back and he arched, going deeper. I nearly screamed at the sensation.

"Casey...ah...I love you." I whimpered.

"I love you too, Sammy..." Casey growled, kissing me fiercely, and moaning as he finished, pulling himself out just in time. I shuddered, and Casey nearly collapsed over me, breathing heavily.

"Did..you..?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I don't think so...it's okay." I said. The atmosphere quickly went from hot and heavy to..mildly awkward...but still comfortable.

Casey nodded and curled up next to me. We were both tired. I molded my body next to his, my head between his neck and shoulder, and we fell asleep.


End file.
